Katana's Redemption
by Anacondaur
Summary: Auron's story from childhood to Warrior Monk. Please R&R!
1. Enlightment

**Standard Disclaimer:** If I owned Auron, he would be mine and mine only. Sadly, I don't. Square-Enix does. However, I do own Feria and Lena, and if you steal them, a Shoopuf shall step on you. XD  
--------------------  
  
The Farplane. A place where the souls of the death shall find eternal peace. I am here, yet I shall never find peace. I had already accomplished the duties left by my fallen friends, Braska and Jecht. Yet, something was keeping me from resting in peace. All this memories, secluded in my heart like a dagger stuck in a wall, must be retold. I can no longer grasp them, somebody must know.  
  
This is my story...  
  
I remembered it was around summer. The sunrays were burning my naked back. I clenched my fist into the sand to stop the pain from my broken ribs and legs. My head was slightly bleeding. I tried to stand up, miserably falling into the blood-stained floor.  
  
A moan, then a scream. A little girl went running towards her mom, which was at the top of a tree. The girl began telling the woman what she had just seen: A boy, no more than ten, spiky black hair and blazing hazel eyes was badly hurt, his body laying on the sand. The woman immediately ran towards the gruesome discovery, only to find that I was in pain.  
  
Without further hassle, she lifted my body of the ground, while she was placing her palm on my forehead. I was burning to the touch and bleeding from head to toe.  
  
The little girl began mocking me, saying, "You are gonna die!" The woman immediately told her to shut up. Still not done, the girl tugged my broken arm, I made a moaning sound, and my bones crackled. This time, the woman warned her that she will suffer a painful punishment if she didn't stop.  
  
What seemed for ages finally stopped. We reached a small house that looked in the need of immediate repair. A cold breeze made me shiver. The woman opened the door to the hut.  
  
"I can't do much about his broken bones but to wait. Lena, stop messing around and bring me the yellow flask at the top of the shelf. Also, bring a pail with icy water and a clean cloth."  
  
"Feria, why do you bother, he'll die anyways!"  
  
Feria, the woman that had picked me up, looked at Lena with an angry face. Then, as Lena, with a grin on her face, went to another room for the supplies, Feria placed me on a bed, being careful not to hurt my broken frame.  
  
"Poor thing." I wonder what happened to you. Lena, hurry up with the medicine!"  
  
At that moment, Lena came in with the medicine. First, Feria soaked the cloth into the icy water, and then she rubbed the cloth onto my back. It hurt badly, but all that I managed was to grin. Lena stared at me during his whole process, my eyes literally next to hers.  
  
"He is cute. Can we adopt him? I think he needs a shower. Oh, what is this symbol on his back?!"  
  
Lena pointed to what seemed to be a tattoo of an eye with two wings coming out of it. Feria gasped.  
  
"Ye...Yevon!!!? What is the Yevon symbol doing on his back!?"  
  
Feria stroke the flesh where the symbol laid. The symbol glowed, and burned her hand at the same time. She quickly removed her hand, while Lena giggled.  
  
"Hahaha! That is so cool! Mom, can I get one?!"  
  
Feria was too shocked to answer. Lena touched the symbol, but this time nothing happened...  
  
"Bummer."  
  
--------------------  
  
Two hours after Feria & Lena had attended my wounds, Feria came with a bowl of soup and a loaf of stale bread. She grabbed my head with her palm and raised it up, so now I was sitting upright. She inserted a silver spoon into the steamy liquid, and then placed it in front of my lips. I had no choice but to eat, but I was graceful of the tidbits of meat the stew contained. Then, she took the loaf of bread, broken it in half, then dipped into the stew. I ate the bread happily. I was so hungry, I couldn't stop until the 5th plate and the 2nd loaf of bread.  
  
"So, what's your name, little hungry one?" Lena giggled while talking.  
  
Before I said, anything, I finished chewing on the bread and stew. I cleaned my lip of stew residues with my index finger.  
  
"Name? I...I don't have a name..." I embarrassedly concluded.  
  
"Ahh, what a pity. Such a quiet little boy without a name. I know! Lena, let's give him a name!"  
  
A name? I hoped they didn't name me anything stupid. Feria stroked my face once more, and stared at my tattoo. A tear slid through her cheek.  
  
"Auron." she whispered.  
  
--------------------  
  
Auron. It meant "Enlightment." Feria decided this because it was what I needed the most. A light to guide me. Every night, she would come and tell me stories about wonderful places. Princesses, witches, dragons and...Sin.  
  
I was completely ignorant towards this "Sin." Feria tried her best to explain to me everything about the Pilgrimage, the summoners and the guardians.  
  
"So, what is the job of a guardian again?" I made the mistake to ask.  
  
"To protect the summoner even to the cost of one's life. It is not an easy job, Auron. I would never like to see you dying for such a cause..."  
  
"But you said it was honorable, did you not? Imagine: Auron, vanquisher of Sin, forever remembered!"  
  
I didn't see it coming. She slapped me right on the cheek. I landed on the floor, my back cracking. I cried in pain. She ran towards me, picking me up, tears on her face.  
  
"Auron! I am so sorry. Please, forgive me...But promise you won't even become a summoner or guardian...My husband, you see...He was a guardian...He...he..."  
  
"He died." Lena added. She was sitting on the floor, unnoticed by any of us. "Before he even had a chance to strike, the summoner he guarded died. His grief was too great for him to hold, so he committed suicide."  
  
I felt so bad. I felt ashamed of asking that stupid question. I rubbed my cheek, still red from the slap. Feria kept hugging me, although my back was broken. She lifted me up, and placed me on the bed.  
  
"Sleep, Auron. Tomorrow will be a big day..."  
-------------------- 


	2. They Call It Sin

**Standard Disclaimer:** I love Auron. Sadly, I cannot go and steal the ownership of him from Square-Enix. So, Square-Enix still owns him. What a pity. Hey! Maybe I can make Jecht barf in the Ownership papers... Hehehe!  
--------------------

It was too late. At the moment Auron confirmed what he was afraid of, there was nothing left to do. Pyreflies began flying around him, dancing as if they had never danced before. This were the souls of the death, killed a by Sin only seconds ago. Sadly, there was no summoner in the village. Auron hated the fact that he would not be able to give his loved ones a proper burial.  
  
What weighted the most in his heart is what he had told Feria before leaving for the woods. Feria was complaining that Auron spent too much time training, focusing on a folly dream: To defeat Sin. Auron had cursed at her, saying that she wasn't even her mom, so she had no right to tell him what to do. Lena had also taken Feria's side, saying that Auron was an ungrateful rat that deserved to be burned. In his moment of anger, Auron had stolen the sword that hanged on the wall of the kitchen. It was a black katana with red-blazing flames encrusted into his handle. It had once belonged to Cephiro, Feria's fallen husband. He had quickly snatched it, and then crawled his way out of the kitchen, not looking back. He heard Feria's voice faintly calling for him. Lena cursed.  
  
Auron ran towards the woods, nor caring for neither Feria nor Lena. He hated Lena with all his might, always butting into his plans or conversations. Lena would always agree that Auron was anti-social, but how can you be social when there is no one to be social to? He decided this was the last drop. He would escape, and never come back.  
  
He reached the woods, ancient as time itself. Since his earliest memories could Auron remember its never ending chain of oaks and pine trees. He hated everything about this village. He hated the fact that he didn't know who he was or why was he here for. Unlike most of the kids in the village, he was an orphan adopted by a widow. He had always been shunned thanks to this sad, yet true fact.  
  
It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for what Feria had done. He just wished he was understood. He was a loner, a person that would never fit into a society that considered him as an enemy.  
  
He raised the katana in the air, its blade close to his nose. He jumped and made a swift swing that cut a young pine cone to shreds. Right before he had time to celebrate his new discovery, the earth began to shake.  
  
Auron saw, terrified, as the ocean began to grow bigger and bigger, until a huge wave was formed. People in the village had not noticed, they were to busy with their daily routines.  
  
"SIN!" Auron cried, but no one heard his plea. The wave was coming closer and closer, hope shrinking as the tidal wave grew. Auron decided to run towards the village, but the wave was already coming. He raced over roots and rocks, but tripped over a boulder. He hugged his knee, and kept running, not caring about the cut that now appeared on his flesh.  
  
He stopped death on his tracks. People began to scream, to call out names, to pray. Sin had no mercy and it seconds it had destroyed half the village. He had charged a red beam that glowed and turned the sky red, plus a tsunami. To Auron's horror, he observed as the house he had once lived at was engulfed by the merciless water.  
  
Finally, he made it to the edge of the village. It was too late. He screamed and motioned Sin to come, yelling how much he hated it, and how one day he would defeat it. Sin didn't even glare at him; he sank to the bottom of the sea like the village itself, to be never seen again.  
  
Sin had left nothing standing. Debris was found everywhere. Even corpses. Once or twice he would have sworn he heard Feria's voice calling for his help. By the time had thought he had found her, the voice was interrupted by the quiet groan of the sea. Auron kicked the sand, dropped to his knees, and cried.  
  
--------------------  
  
Auron bowed to the tiny temple he had made out of rocks and flowers. It was a tribute to the souls that had been lost in the melee. He carved with the katana the words, "Never forget them." After two hours of praying and meditating, he gathered the little he had left, and left for the Moonflow.  
  
It was quiet. The sounds of birds and insects echoed in his ears. He was a bit excited and sad. One, he was to ride his first Shoopuf, animals the size of buildings. He had heard the tales from his foster sister many times, but never believed any of them. Now, he knew she was not lying.  
  
A funny-looking creature was tending the Shoopuf. It had big round cheeks, and it was completely blue. Auron looked around. Some other people were being pulled to the top of the Shoopuf by what seemed to be a machina. He thought machinas were forbidden, but he knew so little about Spira. He had only known the Realms of the tiny village he used to live at.  
  
"You wish to ride the Shoopuf?" A young woman asked.  
  
"Ummm, yeah. I don't want to sound rude, but what is that Blue-looking creature named?"  
  
"What? Haven't you ever seen a Hypello before? You do look like a country kid. Don't worry, the ride is free..."  
  
"Thank you." Auron bowed.  
  
After the woman bowed back, and left him alone, Auron ran towards the Shoopuf. The Hypello also asked him if he wished to ride, which he immediately agreed to. He stepped into the machina, that which a bunch of other people lifted him into the cabin on top of the Shoopuf. --------------------


End file.
